Spa Days
by KaraSays
Summary: Written for the twinexchange June mothly challenge, It's Draco's birthday and George doesn't want to go. What will Hermione say to make him go, and what will he say about the gift?


**JUNE CHALLENGE Challenge opens from: June 1 2009Challenge**

**will be closed by: June 20 2009**

**Winner announced on: July 10 2009**

**Prompt:Bat Bogey Hex**

**Pairing:Fred or George/Hermione**

**Quote:"Whatever happens, this is not my fault"**

**"Oh Happy Days!"**

**Theme:Draco Malfoy, born June 5 1980.**

**beta's by the fabulous Ams.**

* * *

"**I will not be going, and you can't make me," George Weasley said as he walked away from his girlfriend Hermione Granger.**

"**Oh yes you will, and yes I can," She said folding her arms and quirking an eyebrow at him.**

"**Why should I go to that dunderhead's birthday party? I can't stand that git," George questioned.**

"**You're the one who said I couldn't go by myself," She huffed.**

"**Why on earth would you want to?" He yelled.**

"**He is Harry's BOYFRIEND!" she yelled back, her temper rising.**

"**Ew," George gagged.**

**Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that, which in turn made him laugh too. They fell on the couch together, laughing at there silliness. After a few minutes they calmed down and Hermione locked eyes with him.**

"**Please go," She said in a quieter tone.**

**George growled but nodded. He didn't want to go; everyone knew he hated every part of that family, no matter how innocent the person was proven to be. He had to tolerate Draco Malfoy because of Harry, but that didn't mean he had to like it. **

"**Why did Harry have to get with that git?" He asked pulling her to lie atop him on the couch.**

"**Only Harry knows that," She said as she kissed his chest.**

"**Fine, but whatever happens, this is not my fault. You know I don't want to go, but I will because I love you," He said looking down at her head. He could feel her smile against him and couldn't help but smile to himself in return.**

"**What are we getting the git?" He questioned, knowing Hermione she already got him something from the both of them.**

"**A spa day with the girls," She said in a serious tone. He didn't know if she was joking or not, and he didn't know if he liked the idea of all of the girls with Draco at a spa.**

"**What?" **

"**You heard me, Luna, Ginny, and I were talking about it a couple of months ago, and Draco made the comment that he loved the spa but hated going by himself. So we all decided to get gifts based around that. Luna got him a picture frame that says girls day on it, and hired a girl to take pictures of the four of us and, your sister got him a silky green robe with slippers."**

**George couldn't help but burst out laughing at this, "You're serious?"**

"**Yes," She said sitting up and looking at him with a glare.**

"**Oh," He said shutting up. He knew if it was any other witch that he would of poked fun at her for hours but not this one, she had too much power over where he slept and ate. Not that he couldn't cook for himself, or that he couldn't go out but it was better not to pick on her when it came to Harry and because of Harry, he couldn't pick on icky-Drakie either.**

"**It will be fun, Ginny has already threatened to use her Bat Bogey Hex on anyone who tries to make fun of us, or tries anything," She said with a knowing look at him.**

"**I'll be sure to let Fred know," He said with a gulp.**

"**Good idea," She said as she stood up.**

"**Where are you going?" He asked as she started to walk out of the parlor.**

"**Well the party isn't for a few hours so I thought I might go seek a little entertainment in the bedroom, I am rather hot right now. You're free to join," She said with a smirk.**

"**Saucy minx," He said as he got up and chased her to there bedroom. All thought of Malfoy left from him mind as he remembered the many reasons he loved his which.**

**

* * *

**

**Hours later they sat at Harry's house watching Draco open presents and George was surprised at how well everyone got along. He guessed Draco wasn't so bad, he was just spoiled. When Draco got to the girls gift they all sat on the each of their seats and George had to grab Hermione so she wouldn't fall off of hers.**

"**What is it?" he said noticing the gifts were all to be opened together.**

"**Silly goose, open it," Luna said as Ginny smiled and Hermione laughed.**

**They watched his face light up as he unwrapped the gifts and pulled out the certificate, "Oh Happy Days," He squealed as he hugged all three of them.**** Everyone burst out laughing at the scene and Draco realized just what he had done.**

"**Oh lord," He said as he blushed.**

"**It's alright dear," Harry said putting his arm around Draco while he still laughed.**

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO," Everyone yelled as Molly snapped a picture.**


End file.
